


A Little Death At Midnight

by librarianlazuli



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Masks, Morning Kisses, Submission, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarianlazuli/pseuds/librarianlazuli
Summary: Time passes slow in Hel and Hela has the thought to abdicate the throne. A visitor to the realm arrives and piques Hela's curiosity.





	1. When Blooms the Rose

Hela rested her hand on her head and watched the souls of Hel drift before her. It had been long since a conflict was enacted with either the sons of Odin and the weariness of monotony bore its way into Hela's very heart. Her eyes drifted as to close when the sound of an opening gate stirred her awake.

Racing toward the sound, thoughts clashed in Hela's head as to the cause. "An enemy? An ally? Family?" she wondered.

Hela stopped at the gate and readied herself for a battle, if it had to happen.

An unknown woman stood and looked all around her, barely glimpsing the goddess of death.

"What brings the living to my realm? To Hel?" Hela questioned the woman.

Looking at Hela, the woman clenched her teeth.

"Hel......"

Drawing her blade, the woman swung it at Hela, who clashed with one in turn. 

"Who are you?" Hela demanded.

"Proxima Midnight, and I've come to take your throne."


	2. After The Storm

Proxima stood alone, moons in the sky and the bodies of slain enemies all around her. Blood dripped down her spear and onto her hands. 

The other members of the Black Order headed back to the ship, ready to report to Thanos of their victory. This current conflict had last weeks and Proxima felt her very bones ache of exhaustion. She had not expected the battle to be as arduous as it had and a faint glimmer of glee washed over her to know things were over. 

Corvus Glaive, Proxima's once-loved, pressed the button to contact Thanos.

Thanos' face betrayed neither a smirk nor a grin.

"My lord, the battle is won and we return to your grace."

Thanos ended the call.

After recounting to Thanos about the victory, Proxima Midnight head to her living space so she may sit and stare at her spear, the same as she had done after the conclusion of every battle.

Removing her helmet, Proxima lay on the bed to sleep, only to face a thousand thoughts, each some version of "what now?"

It was then she heard the footsteps of Supergiant in the hallway.

"Giant, would you come in here?"

"Ye- wait, Prox, you need not say a word. Let us speak as we used to."

A tear rolled down Supergiant's face as Proxima ended the last of her thoughts. Neither was sure they would see the other again.

"For glory," they repeated to each other.

Proxima boarded a passenger ship and set the coordinates for the dark realm of Hel, so that she may face its queen in combat and rule or die.


	3. Queen and Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela and Proxima Midnight conclude their duel and find something more.

The sound of metal rang in Proxima Midnight and Hela's ears. Feeling exhaustion and heavy arms, Proxima Midnight swung once more at the Queen of Hel. Hela quickly deflected and saw her opponent fall to the ground, her weapon beside her. Motioning for one of her servants to carry the woman known as Proxima Midnight, Hela made way to her palace.

"On the bed, and do be gentle" she told the servant regarding Proxima.

"At once, my queen," they replied.

"Such an odd visitor," Hela said to the unconscious Proxima. "Victory would not have come to you today, you understand?"

******

Proxima awoke with a start and the blurred image of Hela's feet raced across her mind.

"I......I lost....." she muttered to herself. 

"My spear! Where is my spear!" Proxima yelled as she jumped out the bed. She hurried through the room looking for her prized weapon. "ITS NOT HERE!"

Bashing through the doors, Proxima stopped a moment. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"This "place" as you call it is my palace, and I would like to not have more things destroyed by unruly visitors," Hela's voice echoed.

"Where are you?" Proxima demanded, her eyes constantly moving.

"Right underneath your feet, in the armory," Hela replied.

Proxima leapt over the railing and swung to the second floor. Hela stood in the center, admiring Proxima's spear.

"Truly an impressive piece of weaponry, this," Hela said, swinging the spear. She then walked over to Proxima, spear in hand. "Here you are, spear returned to your loving hands."

Hela laid one kiss on Proxima's cheek as she walked past and a warmth filled Proxima she had never known, not even from Corvus.

"Wait...." Proxima said, grabbing hold of Hela's hand and pulling her close. Her lips touched Hela's and Proxima felt that warmth again. 

The castle became invisible to them and only they existed in that moment. Hela then pulled away. "You would bed a queen?" she inquired. 

"No," Proxima replied, "I would bed a victor."

Taking Hela in her arms, Proxima jumped to the third floor and ran past the splintered wood. She lay Hela across the unkempt sheets and tore away the armor given to her by the despot. Hela waved away the armor along with her own regal dress. Proxima lay across Hela's body to kiss her once more and her hand traced its way down to between her legs.

Hela gripped at a bedsheet as Proxima's hand worked its way. The kissing gave way to heavy breathing. Proxima kept her eyes on Hela, even as her mouth replaced her hand. The heavy breathing continued, interspersed with moans of "Oh Frigga...." Hela wrapped her legs around Proxima, not wishing to let her go or cease. 

"A gallant queen," Proxima said.

"And you, a defiant eater," Hela replied, her face and Proxima's ruby red.

Proxima then lay next to Hela and locked hands with the Queen.


	4. Warmth

Proxima loosed her hand from Hela's and moved so that she would atop the Queen's waist and softly bit her lip. Her breasts hung loose and Hela then rose to meet them. Proxima's lips met hers and their souls in that moment felt latched together, as if by chains. The realm of Hel itself changed in color from soft gray to that of the rising sun. 

"Loveliest," Hela said, holding Proxima's face. Proxima smiled then made her way off the bed to stand at the balcony outside. It was her first visit to the realm, yet felt like an eternity away from a home. 

Proxima was lost in thought when Hela called out, "Would you like company?"

Hela stepped out of bed to walk over to Proxima. Her hand reached out to the blue warrior.

"......Proxima?"

Hela's touch shook Proxima free of her thoughts.

"Are you well?" she asked Proxima.

"I-Yes, I'm fine. I just got lost in my head. Thank you," Proxima said, then raising Hela's hand to kiss it. Hela blushed.

"Proxima...what do you say to a visit to Midgard?" Hela asked.

"Midgard?" Proxima said, tilting her head.

"Ah, yes..... Earth, I hear it is called," Hela replied.

"I....I think I would like that," Proxima told her.

Hela smiled then conjured a pair of rings, each with imbedded stones.

"These shall help us keep attention to a minimum and enjoy ourselves," Hela said.

Proxima donned her armor once more then slipped on the ring. Hela slipped on her own then twirled her hands. The two had gone from Hel to a small town in California. Proxima looked around her in confusion. She had never seen this part of the world before.

Hela held her hand.

"It will be alright, no one will find us here, Proxima," Hela reassured her.

Proxima breathed out in relief.

Proxima now wore a plain white shirt and jeans and Hela wore the same outfit she wore when she met Jamie Madrox.

Taking a look at her guide, Proxima said "You.....look lovely."

"Thank you," Hela replied.

The two walked to a nearby mall and went inside a store on the immediate right. A shirt immediately caught Proxima's eye. It had black sleeves and was embossed with a large pair of words in red. She took it off the rack and began to leave.

"Excuse me, you have to pay for that," the clerk said, seeing Proxima head out.

"Pay?" Proxima asked.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Hela said. She walked over to the clerk and handed over money for the shirt.

Hela and Proxima then walked out the store.

"What does that say," Hela asked about the shirt.

Proxima unfolded the shirt and it read 'DEATH NUT.'

Hela roared with laughter.


End file.
